Using Time Wisely
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: “Since you two have time to yourself in here, isn’t it a good idea to make use of this time wisely?” TxG. Oneshot. Rated “T” for sexual content and mostly language.


**Using Time Wisely**

_**Summary**_**: ****"Since you two have time to yourself in here, isn't it a good idea to make use of this time wisely?" TxG. Oneshot. Rated "T" for sexual content and mostly language.**

Gabriella Montez officially hated her best friend, Sharpay Evans. What for? For making her switch rooms with her just so she could be sleeping in bed with her boyfriend instead of sharing a room with Troy Bolton. And, of course, Gabriella gave in, thinking it probably wouldn't be that bad. But only if she knew before, they'd be arguing who cleans that nasty, fucked up, bathroom.

"Gabi, I have basketball and everything so you can make use of your time in this dorm and cleaned the bathroom, ok?" Troy argued, hoping it was the last time.

"No! You're the one that gets drunk and vomits all over that toilet, hell no!" Gabriella was furious, even more furious by him calling her Gabi. Nobody else, except her friends call her that. And Troy Bolton was NOT an exception.

"God, will you guys just shut the fuck up!?" Sharpay held her head and threw her magazine at the arguing duo. The blonde came over to them, trying to calm these two down, but was unsuccessful. Sharpay had noticed the chemistry between these two. But unlike normal couples, they show it by arguing about who cleans that damn toilet every time they see each other. Sharpay didn't want to see them arguing every time. She was so desperate for them to get together instead. "Look, I'll get Chad to clean it. Ok? Will you two just shut up?"

Gabriella sighed in anger. "This is so stupid. All I talk about now are bathrooms! It's all because of you, Troy Bolton! You won't clean that fucking bathroom you vomit all over!"

"Oh yeah? You're the one that uses it more than I do! And plus you have those fucking tampons--"

Before Troy can continue, Sharpay threw another magazine at him. "Just shut up!!!" The annoyance in her voice frightened Troy and Gabriella. They have never seen such an annoyed Sharpay before. "You guys, I told you, I'll get Chad up here to clean it, ok? I'll pay him twenty bucks! So will you two just shut the fuck up? Is this all you two do? Argue continuously about nonsense and insignificant things? How old are you two? Five years old? God, just shut up for once!" Sharpay let out a big breath.

Troy and Gabriella looked down, afraid to say anything. Sharpay was annoyed, _very_ annoyed.

The blonde started talking again, this time with a softer voice, "Since you two have time to yourself in here, isn't it a good idea to make use of this time wisely?"

"And what do you mean by wisely, Shar?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow at her friend. Nothing she does with Troy around is considered wise anyway.

But Sharpay simply shrugged. "I'm gonna go, see you guys later. I just can't stand your arguments anymore." She walked over and opened the door, but before getting out of the dorm, she had to add the good part to the plan she had in mind, "By the way you two, Chad broke the lock last time he was here, he hit it with his bat. Don't ask. I'll get someone to fix it later on the day. Have fun being locked in here. Bye." Sharpay smirked and slammed the before they could run out.

"Fuck! What are we gonna do now?! We're fucking locked here!" Troy plumped down on the couch.

"Maybe you can clean the fucking bathroom while you're locked up here, and I can study for my exam tomorrow?!?" Gabriella gave him a glare.

"Ugh! Sharpay already said Chad's cleaning it!" Troy stood up and walked closer to Gabriella.

"Oh please, Chad? I doubt he even keeps his dorm clean." The brunette rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why is it that every time we see each other, it's always about who cleans what? I'm sick of it, Gabi!"

Gabriella gave him a mocking laugh, "That's because you're a fucking a douche bag! And don't you even dare call me Gabi! It's Gabriella for you!" It almost hurt her to call him a douche, yes, it _hurts_ her, a feeling deep down, she didn't want to call him a douche bag, and she didn't know why.

"I'm a douche?" Troy chuckled sarcastically, "What makes me a douche?"

"You're a douche because you disagree with everything I say! Every time I see you, you have something to argue with me about! And _that_ doesn't make you a douche? How about an ass--" Gabriella was cut off by a pair of soft lips, crashing onto hers feverishly. She wanted to pull back. But knowing that if she pulled back, she would have forgotten the last word she had said and there would be an awkward silence. And then, they are going to continue on arguing fifteen minutes later. She was tired of arguing with Troy. And she hoped that Troy kissed her because he was tired of arguing too.

About what seems like an eternity, the couple pulled apart, needing oxygen. And then, the awkward silence took over.

Until, Gabriella had broken it, "Why did you kiss me, Troy?" She didn't sound harsh, that kiss was the reason why she didn't want it to turn out harsh. That kiss was so… soothing?

Troy just looked down, waiting for his brain to come up with something.

"I wanna know, Troy. Is it because you wanted me to stop talking or was it more?" Gabriella wanted herself to hope the first choice, but somehow, her heart was forcing her to hope it was something more. Why was that happening? She hated this jerk, remember? She tried to remind herself.

Troy ignored the question. "You know… I'm just gonna go and clean the bathroom."

She chuckled, "Now you give in when I'm not arguing with you? I'm asking you a question, Troy! Can you answer me before you clean that toilet?"

"I can't give you an answer, Gabriella." He practically whispered, but loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"Fine then." The brown-eyed beauty simply shrugged. "I'll be in studying while you clean the bathroom _willingly_." She turned her heels and walked to the desk. But right before she could sit down on the chair, Troy walked over and brushed his lips onto Gabriella's for the second time. Stopping the kiss to speak, Gabriella was just too confused.

"I kissed you because of something more, Gabriella." He resumed to kissing her again, as their tongues battled each other. Again, like last time, when oxygen was finally needed, they pulled away.

Gabriella smirked, "How about that kiss. Was it because of something more also?"

"Much more." Troy replied seductively.

She crashed her lips onto his before he could, making out words in between kisses, "I… thought… you… hated… me." She smirked while they still kissed.

Troy pulled apart from the kiss. "I never hated you, Gabriella. It's just you that hates me." Troy looked into her eyes. "I only argue with you to get you to talk to me. I don't hate you, Gabriella. I love you."

Gabriella giggled before running her hands down his cheek and onto his chest. "If You wanted to talk to me, you could've just came up and did it. "You didn't have to make arguments with me."

"I know. I'm just…" Trying to think of the right word to express his emotions, Gabriella cut him off.

"You're too afraid, aren't you? Nervous?" She smirked.

It almost seemed like Troy had just blushed slightly.

"I don't know why I argue with you. But deep down, my heart just tells me you're not a douche bag even if I did call you that. And it's confusing me. I don't know why. It hurts me to call you that. It hurts." The brunette kept his hand on his chest, feeling the hard rock abs even outside his T-shirt. "But maybe I've gotten this figured out. I think I love you too. It hurts me to argue with you sometimes. I just want us to… talk."

"I do too." Troy looked into her eyes deeply, meaning those words as they escaped his mouth.

They kissed again, this time tender, and slow. They didn't believe that their argument about who cleans the bathroom could turn out to be something much more. And maybe, just maybe, being locked in a room with Troy Bolton wasn't so bad after all. And things she did with him in the bedroom while they were locked up was wiser (or sexier) than she thought.

**A/N: I haven't been on fanfiction in like forever! And by the way, I changed my pen name. It use to be ZanessaBritney4ever. I changed it because I wanted a clean new start on fanfiction. But I didn't feel like deleting my old stories. I might continue with "My Personal Hellhole". But I don't know. I'll most likely just be writing oneshots occasionally. Hope you liked this oneshot though. I thought it turned out pretty good actually. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I made.**

**Natalie.**


End file.
